


Milk Me

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aroused!Sam, Caring Sam, Embarassed!Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mpreg, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this kinkmeme prompt:  A knocked-up Dean's lactating and he hates it but it hurts. Sam "milking" him is less humiliating (barely) than leaking all over his shirts. Sam, though, lives for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lactation is one of my iron-clad kinks. If its one of yours I do hope you enjoy. If you're familiar with the kinkmeme you may recognize this...though it is a bit old.

Dean's center of balance had changed. He walked and moved to accommodate the rounded belly that carried their child. It had been almost nine months since the curse was lifted but Sam's seed had already been planted and somehow, miraculously, Dean's male body had made the necessary adjustments to carry their child to term. His brother had one of those cute little baby bumps that had been relatively easy to hide until a couple of weeks ago when the baby had a sudden growth spurt. Dr.Lang had assured them both that it was very natural and the last few weeks of any pregnancy was when babies gain the most weight. While Dr.Lang had experience with the supernatural, a male pregnancy was a first for her and she monitored Dean very carefully, tracking and recording all of the changes to his body. While there were some obvious differences, Dean and the baby were both healthy and on target with where a female would beat this late stage. 

They'd put hunting and all discussion regarding such on hold until after the baby was born. They had a room near Dr.Lang's office and her private clinic. A cesarean was planned for the day after tomorrow, barring any complications before then. They stayed in their room for the most part. Sam went out for food and they watched a lot of On Demand movies. Dean had taken to wearing just his boxers and a t-shirt for comforts sake and at this late stage in the pregnancy made a lot of frequent trips to the restroom. 

Despite the anticipation around the birth of their child, Dean seemed to view each and every change to his body due to the pregnancy as some sort of betrayal. Knowing that the changes happened for the benefit of the baby did little to ease his brother's embarrassment when they occurred. Early on they'd had to pull the Impala over several times for Dean to be sick. He refused to call it morning sickness because it happened morning, noon and night! And when the cravings started it was like pulling teeth to get Dean to tell him what it was he wanted. Like anything his brother ate would surprise him at that point. And okay, the apple pie with barbeque sauce (hickory smoked, bitch!) was absolutely disgusting, but hey, its not like he was the one eating it. And for three days straight he ate nothing but Fruity Pebbles, but considering what Dean usually ate, Sam had nothing to say. To be fair though Dean had made some adjustments to his snacking. Slim Jims and peanut M & M's had long since been replaced with apples and carrots and to Sam's knowledge Dean hadn't touched a beer since they'd heard the news. His brother drank more water than anything else these days. 

Of all the changes to his body along the way, it was perhaps the most recent that embarrassed Dean most of all. Again, Dr.Lang had assured them both that it was normal so close to their due date, and that many women experienced the same issue, but that did little to ease Dean's dismay over the whole ordeal. Every few hours Dean's nipples would swell and leak, wetting his shirt if he was wearing one and dribbling breast milk down his chest if he wasn't. His rose colored nubs had darkened to a ripe cherry and were plump and tender when the ducts beneath the flesh filled with milk. The process raised the buds ever so slightly and gave the impression of a very small tit. Made the nipple much easier to latch on to Sam had discovered. 

If it weren't for the fact that it caused such pain and discomfort, Sam would never have been allowed near them. The first time he'd offered to milk Dean (and no, he was not stupid enough to actually use that terminology. He liked his teeth right where they were thank you very much) the man was so desperate for relief that Sam suckled him right through the t-shirt, holding onto his hips to keep him in place. 

Less than two pulls off his brother’s tit and Sam's cock was rock fucking hard and he was nearly dizzy with arousal. He may have even moaned, he can't remember. The feel of Dean's swollen nipple in his mouth, soaked and sticking to the cotton of the t-shirt, that first sweet pull of milk that he drew into his mouth as he latched on and suckled in earnest, the way Dean arched into him, helpless and vulnerable -it was enough to get Sam off without so much as a stroke or rub against anything but the inside of his jeans. Thankfully Dean was preoccupied with the relief Sam offered and too busy turning ten shades of pink when all was said and done to notice how turned on his brother was. 

That was 3 days ago. Sam looked forward to each an every milking with an anticipation that was in direct contrast with the dread he knew his brother must feel. He just couldn't help himself. He couldn't wait to feed from his brother and suck on those fat, milk-filled nipples. Sam could tell by the way Dean was pacing the room that it was nearly time for another feeding. He continued to give the impression he was reading while Dean, in typical fashion, waited until he was so full and uncomfortable that he couldn't stand it any more. Sam could already see the tiny mounds of flesh straining against Dean's shirt, but they weren't leaking as of yet. 

"Sam...." Dean's voice low and growly, pissed that he needed Sam's help, embarrassed that he needed help at all. 

His brother may have missed Sam's initial response to the milking, but Dean was nothing if not observant and he'd since picked up on Sam's arousal. It was hard to miss, but Sam deliberately down played it for Dean's benefit. 

"Need some help, baby?" Sam asked innocently, as if he'd not been reading the same page for ten minutes.

"Don't call me that," Dean snapped, attempting to pull his shirt off over his head before he started to leak. 

Sam immediately reached for his hips to steady him incase he over balanced. 

He always used a calm, placid tone of voice when Dean got like this. No matter what. The one time he'd casually tossed the same attitude right back at Dean things had quickly escalated beyond his control. His brother had ended up in tears out of frustration and couldn't stop crying. He'd eventually fallen asleep in the shelter of Sam's arms between one hitching breath and the next, but it was not an experience Sam cared to repeat. 

"C'mere," Sam led him over to the bed and fluffed and stacked the pillows, putting a hand to Dean's elbow as he lowered himself. "Comfortable?"

His brother unleashed one of the more intimidating glares from his repertoire. Well, intimidating to anyone but Sam. He raised his hands in surrender and kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed. Wearing just his black boxer briefs low on his hips, Dean continued to squirm uncomfortably as the first pearl white bead of milk leaked from his nipple. Sam pressed in close along Dean's side, weight on his elbow, splayed hand gently seeking the firm swell of his belly. 

Dean subtly arched his back in anticipation. Sam covered the swollen mound of flesh with his mouth, but didn't latch on. Could feel how full the ducts were as he tongued the area beneath the engorged nipple and let his breath warm the tight flesh. Dean's breathing grew quick, chest rising and falling.

"Sam," his voice held a hint of warning, an edge of plea. 

"Say it for me," Sam whispered over a spit slicked nipple, "please?" 

Both nubs began to leak. 

"Sammy," Dean hesitated, embarrassed, "God....milk me, please," low and breathless and Sam knew better than to look at him. "Suck my tits." 

Sam had latched on before Dean could finish, pulling the nipple into his mouth with gentle, tugging suction. He loved that first squirt of milk as it hit his tongue and started to flow. He loved the little noise Dean made as the pressure eased and he started to suckle.  
Sam hummed his approval. 

His thumb stroked the taut skin beneath Dean's belly button before he smoothed his hand lower, skimming over Dean's erection and cupping his brother’s balls through the thin fabric. 

Dean gasped, pressing into his hand. "Sammy." 

"Shhhhhh," Sam soothed, knowing each and every time that no matter how good it felt that Dean was absolutely horrified by how he responded to being milked. Dean had always had sensitive nipples, could get hard with Sam doing nothing more than breathing on them and that was before he got pregnant. It wasn't so much of a stretch that this would be a turn on for him. 

Sam slipped his hand inside the boxers and wrapped his hand around his brother’s cock as he tugged on the moist nipple in his mouth. Dean moaned, spreading his legs as Sam caressed the length of him and lightly fondled his balls, petting and stroking him softly. Palm resting at the base of his dick, Sam's long fingers quested lower, teasing over his puckered hole with small taps of his fingertip and then rubbing gently back and forth. He loved how reactionary Dean was like this - arching into his mouth as Sam fed from him, legs bent and splayed as Sam took hold of his cock again and jacked him with small, quick strokes.

"Sam....sammy." Dean panted, helplessly aroused. 

Sam shortened his draw on Dean's nipple, matching it with alternate pumps of his dick. Suck, pull, suck, pull. Sucking and tugging back and forth until Dean was moaning and writhing and too far fucking gone to give a shit about being embarrassed. Sam loved him like this. Knew that Dean would never let go for anyone else, that he trusted Sam to bring him back from the edge. 

He nibbled and licked and sucked, petting Dean's cock with soft, teasing touches until his milk began to slow. Sam eyed the other nipple, full and plump, begging for the warm suction of his mouth. He released the now normal, flat nipple and eased his hand from Dean's boxers. His brother made a plaintive sound but settled as Sam soothed him with a hand to his thigh, crawling between Dean's legs and stripping him of his underwear. 

Snatching the lube from the bedside table, Sam eyed the other nipple, wanting to savor the moment. It rose and fell before him, leaking and wet. His already hard dick twitched just thinking about how it would feel in his mouth, how all he had to do was suck on the tender bud to draw forth milk from his brothers body. He couldn't help but think about the way Dean arched his back in invitation, offering him each nub to drink from. 

Sam covered the tender nipple with his mouth and flicked at tip with his tongue as he warmed a generous amount of lube on his fingertips. Dean hissed and squirmed but hitched his shoulder, thrusting upwards with his chest. Seeking Dean's hole Sam gently circled his entrance and rubbed his finger back and forth. Dean's breathing grew erratic in anticipation, body shifting restlessly. 

Sam slid a finger into his brother at the same time he suckled the swollen nub. Dean groaned, clenching and arching, hands reaching up over his head to grab onto the slats of the headboard. Sam fingered him slow and shallow, making love to the sweet, tight little hole. He was tender but teasing, barely pushing beyond the ring of muscle, hitching in and out in a carefully timed rhythm until Dean was boneless beneath him. Panting and whimpering, legs lax and splayed wide, Dean writhed on Sam's finger in mindless need - totally and completely at Sam's mercy. 

Sam moaned around the flesh in his mouth as his dick throbbed and twitched within the confines of his jeans. He wiggled his finger, thrusting lazily, mouthing and sucking until Dean was at a loss for coherent pleas, lips parted around helpless, desperate noises of pleasure. Too soon for Sam's liking the milk began to thin and slow. Dean wasn't able to produce much and it would never be enough to nourish their child, but Sam would cherish each and every opportunity he had to milk his brother. He already planned on asking Dr.Lang if he continued to suckle after the baby was born if Dean's ducts would continue to fill. 

Releasing the depleted bud, Sam slid down the length of the bed as best he could without removing his finger, maneuvering between Dean's legs. 

"Sam..." wild and rough, on the verge of sobbing. 

"Right here, baby," Sam soothed, wrapping his fingers around Dean's leaking cock. "I've got you." 

He took the head into his mouth and suckled it much like he did Dean's tit, enveloping it in warmth, savoring the bitter taste of precome before tugging at it with a gentle suction. Dean bucked, crying out with absolutely no shame. Sam eased another finger into Dean's hole along side the other, still slow and shallow as he licked and sucked the tip of his brother's dick like a lollipop. 

Dean's hips moved in tiny rocking motions, neck arched, body covered in a clean, thin shimmery sheen of sweat as he opened himself wide, surrendering to Sam's mouth. He was beautiful and glowing and vibrant and Sam loved him more than the boundaries of brotherhood could ever hope to encompass. 

He longed to say it with words, but settled for showing it with touch and tongue. Pressing deep with his fingers, searching, finding, teasing that sweet spot within as he swallowed Dean to the root, Sam humped the lumpy mattress beneath him as he milked a different kind of nectar from his brother's body with gentle reverence. 

Dean came with a gaspy, breathless mewl. Panting and exhausted he lay there, chest heaving while Sam mouthed him soft and slippery before carefully withdrawing his fingers and crawling up next to him. Dean's lashes swept low but he didn't turn away as Sam pressed a kiss to his lips and helped him turn on his side. Spooning behind him Sam pillowed Dean's head on his arm and wrapped the other around his waist, hand stroking over the round swell of belly. Dean shivered as the sweat on his body cooled. Sam reached behind him for the soft throw his brother often napped with, straining to retrieve it from the floor without dislodging the man in his arms. 

Sighing into the warmth, Dean's breathing slowed and he pressed back into his brother. Sam nosed the velvety hair at the nape of his neck and kissed his favorite freckle. 

Dean slept in his arms, but not before reaching back to rest a hand on the outside of Sam's thigh. Sam often wondered if it was a security measure - an alert that would wake him should Sam try to leave. 

He had a lifetime to prove he wasn't going anywhere. 

End.


End file.
